Posse Comitatus
by imusic212
Summary: An alternate ending to the episode season 3 episode 21 . This was the one where they found CJ's stalker and went to see a play in NYC.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing. _

After letting CJ know she was safe, and enjoying a very nice kiss with her, Simon thought he should do something special. So, once she headed back inside to see the play, he walked around and found a grocery store. He knew he wouldn't be able to get anything too special here, but he felt he should at least get her a little something, and also maybe a little something for himself.

He headed to the candy isle first, spotting a milky way bar. "You happen to know if a milky way bar has red meat in it?" he joked to the cashier, an aging, frail-looking man, who didn't seem to enjoy the joke. "Sorry, kidding," Simon said.

He came up to the cash register. "I'm going to by this," he said, and noticed a flower on the counter. "And the flower".

"No, we don't have that," the man said, sounding a little anxious, and with a heavy Asian accent.

"No," Simon clarified, thinking the man didn't quite understand. "I mean, I'm going to by this. How much is it?"

"No, it's okay," the man said.

"No," Simon persisted. "How much is it?" The man seemed nice, but anxious. Simon wouldn't feel right just taking the stuff.

"You can go," the cashier tried again. It was at this point that Simon noticed the cash register had no money in it. Then it hit him. He'd seen a young fellow in the store when he came in.

"It's alright," he said softly, put his stuff down, and pulled out his gun.

Spinning around to point it at the guy, he said "Don't move at all. I'm a federal officer." The guy reached for his gun. "Don't reach, I'm Secret Service, you know you'll never get there. Put your hands in the air." The guy did so. "That's it," Simon said, slowly approaching him. "I want you to lie down face first on the floor. Let's go." Again, the guy did what he was told. "Keep it up. You're doing great. Shouldn't get down on yourself. Secret Service agent, walking in in the middle of an armed robbery – that's just bad luck," Simon said as he handcuffed the guy. "Lie still okay?"

He got up and held his walkie to his mouth. "This is Donovan. Need NYPD at a Korean grocery at 98th and Broadway."

Now, Simon wanted his milky way and flower, but first, he had a job to do. He looked around the store, and through a window, saw that there was a second guy, with a gun. Simon held his gun in front of him again.

"Maybe you didn't hear me when I was talking to your friend. I'm Secret Service. The police are going to be hear real soon, so-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence, before the guy fired his gun. Luckily, Simon managed to dodge the bullet and it only grazed his arm.

"Alright, that's how it's going to be? Okay." He raised his gun back up and was prepared to shoot, when he heard sirens, and the guy began to run.

Simon ran after him, but was stopped by the police. "Excuse me, sir, are you Secret Service?" asked one agent. "Yeah, I walked in in the middle of an armed robbery. I got one guy handcuffed in there." He gestured to the store.

"I'm officer Brown. NYPD." The officer gestured to his badge. "We can take it from here. It looks like you've got a scrape on your shoulder."

"Yeah," Simon said. "The second guy shot at me."

"We've got a first aid kit," agent Brown said, then went back inside the car to retrieve it.

"Thank you," Simon said, taking a bandage and applying it. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have something I need to buy."

He returned inside the store, where one officer was dragging the guy out, and another was questioning the cashier.

"Would you excuse me?" Simon asked the officer with the cashier. Then to the cashier he said, "Listen, I hate to be a problem customer, but I would really love to get that milky way and flower."

"Yes, of course," the Asian man said. "That's $3.25."

Simon handed the man a $5 bill. "I have no change," the man said. They must have not recovered the money from the guy yet.

"That's okay," Simon said, "keep it".

"Thank you."

Finally, Simon headed back to the play, and back to the CJ, with a milky way bar and a flower.

He saw her a few rows from the back, and close to the aisle. He tapped her on the shoulder, and when she turned around and saw that it was him, her face lit up.

The two of them walked out to the lobby.

"So," Simon began. "This is for you." He handed her the flower.

"Simon, thank you, it's beautiful," CJ said, and hugged him. Then she noticed his jacket was ripped on his shoulder. "What happened to your jacket?"

"Oh, no big deal, I just stopped an armed robbery." So maybe he sounded like he was bragging, he wanted to impress the woman. Sue him.

"Oh my god," CJ said. "And they shot at you?"

"Yeah, but it looks like not even bullets could keep me from you." He smiled.

CJ laughed. "You are so cheesy."

"My bad."

"It's okay, I don't mind. So did the police get the guy?"

"There were two guys," Simon explained.

"Two?"

"Yeah, I handcuffed one, so they got him, but the guy that shot me ran away. I'm sure the police are looking for him."

"Oh my god. Wow, and we thought it was over when my stalker was found," CJ laughed at the irony.

"Yeah, that could've gone a lot worse," Simon said, and CJ stopped smiling.

"I don't want to think like that," she said. "I'm just you're okay."

"And I'm no longer your protector. You know what that means?"

"I think I do," CJ said, smiling. And then she leaned for a soft, sweet kiss.


End file.
